Moe OneShot
by soccergrl722
Summary: Miley is a rebel, Joe is the star quarterback. Miley is dating Nick, but is he really into her. Read to find out May be a story MOE!some niley and joe/mitchie Demi's twin sister rated T for adult langauge


Hey, I'm Miley. You may know me as the girl who is kind of a rule breaker, okay fine, a major rule breaker. You may also know me as someone kind of popular, okay maybe I rule the school, but if you want to see the guy who rules the school it's Joe Grey. He is an ass, with an ego bigger than the freaking universe. He is the star quarterback, dates the head cheerleader, and is so cocky its not even funny. I know you may be thinking how cliche, I know but its high school. Oh crap here comes his bitchy little slut of a girlfriend.

" Hey Miley" she said in disgust

" Hey Bitchy, I mean Mitchie" I said sweetly. I know what your thinking this stupid little tramp is my best friend Demi's sister, but she tries to avoid that fact a lot. They may be twins but unlike Demi she has died her hair bleach blonde, has a spray tan, like ten pounds of make up, and is a witch.

" Joey" she called in that high pitched nasally voice of hers, another difference from Demi is that Demi has a great singing voice and she probably won't break window every time she tries to sing.

" Yeah Mitchie" he said as he walked up to us

" Miley is being mean to me" she said as he turned to glare at me

" What the hell Miley, stop being rude to her" he said

" But Joey she came up to me first" I said in a equally annoying voice trying to sound like Mitchie but hers was still more pitchy.

" Ugh" they both said in unison

I know how I said he was an ass but I never I wasn't one. Let me try to explain myself to you. I skip classes. have a reserved seat in the Principal's office, have a whole group of friends, popular, and an ass.

" Hey miles" My best friend Nick said to me. He is Joe's brother and is one of the best line backers there is on the football team but he is really cool and down to earth and isn't like all the other jocks.

" Hey Nicky" I said giving him a hug and peck on the lips, oh did I forget to mention, we're dating.

" Did I just see you talking to Joe" He said curious

" Yeah, I had a little argument with Mitchie and she has to be all 'Joey' in her stupid her pitched voice, than Joe comes and he's like what the hell and" I said but then was cut off by Nick's lips crashing on to mine.

" There that shut you up" he said and I blushed

" Well how about you shut me up some more" I said pulling him into another kiss

" Get a room" someone said as me and Nick broke apart to see who it was and it was non other than Joe Grey.

" Go away Joe and if you don't lets just say you wont be playing football for quite a while" I threatened

" Is that a threat miles"

" your damn right that a threat and don't call me miles you" but I was cut of my Nick screaming

"ENOUGH! Joe your are going to have to get used to my girlfriend and stop being such an ass to her and Miley stop being rude to my brother" Nick said annoyed with us always fighting

" No! I hate her"

" And I hate him, you expect me to start being nice" I screamed and know pretty much the whole school was watching

" Well uh yeah, he is my brother" Nick said

" Well then maybe we cant date if your going to defend him, I'm your girlfriend and I have been so for 10 months but maybe that was a little to long" I said walking away

" Miley, wait" he called after me but I kept going until I reached the Janitors closet. Once I opened the door I started to cry. I mean we went out for 10 months and Joe just had to ruin it, I really liked him, but my thoughts were interupted my someone opening the door.

" Miley?" someone asked I looked up and saw Joe looking down at me.

" What are you doing here, I thought I locked that door" I said wiping the tears away

" are you crying"

" No, now what you doing here"

" Nick was about to kill me for causing your break up so I had to go somewhere" He said

" Oh" I said

" Look, I'm really sorry for how I treated you and I know we don't exactly like each other but maybe we can learn to and you and Nick can get back together eventaully"

" I don't think we are, I saw it coming for a while, we don't exactly match, I'm a truoble maker and he is a jock. We're just from different cliques he should be dating someone like Mitchie" I said frowning

" Okay well how about we ditch school and go to the mall or something" Joe suggested leaving me shoked

" Okay, but you don't have to worry about standing in a shoe store for 30 minutes, Im not that kind of girl" I laughed

" Wow, Nick had it easy, Mitchie makes me sit for hours watching her get them and then makes me leave saying I slow her down" Joe said making me laugh and kind of feel bad for him

" so what kind of stores do you like" I said getting up

" I like American Eagle, Urban Outfitters, Aeropostale, Hollister, Limited Too" he said and perked up at the end remembering when we were little kids and he would always joke about loving it there. Oh I forgot to mention we used to be best friends but when we got to high school we started to ignore each other and we joined different cliques and we both started to turn into different people, but their is another reason but that's a story for another time.

" Yeah, I remember I dared you to buy that scarf and then wear it to school the whole day"

" I know, nobody has forgotten it since" he said glaring at me

" hey it's not my fault I forgot it was picture day" I said laughing

"It's okay, I told you it was fine as long as you gave me a kiss" he said. Okay I really need to start remembering to tell you things, okay well we were both of each others first kiss

flashback

" Sorry Joey I forgot it was picture day" Thirteen your old Miley said jumping on her bed

" Okay i'll tell you what, if you give me kiss, i'll forgive you" Joe said smiling

" Okay" Miley said nervously getting up and walking to Joe she leaned up and touched his lips and they both enjoyed a sweet, wonderful kiss "wow" they both said in unison after they pulled apart

" Um...Joe that isn't going to like effect are friendship are anything right" Miley said worried

" No miles, it will be our secret" Joe said smiling and enjoying the moment

" Okay so do you want to do it again" she said and he nodded once leaning down and continuing their fun

end of flashback

" Joe, what happened to us, we were best friends and then after that kiss we started drifting apart and now we hate each other" I said as Joe sighed

" I didn't want to fall in love" Joe said

" How were you going to fall in love we only kissed twice" I said

" Miley, you felt it, you felt the sparks, I know you did you were as surprised as I was"

" Okay I felt it, but it doesn't mean it should have turned into this" I said referring to our hatred

" Mi, I don't hate you" he said using one of my old nicknames and steeping closer to me

" I don't hate you either Joey" I said taking a step closer as well

" You want to make it three times" he said and I knew exactly what he was taking about. He wanted to kiss me for the third time. Finally I nodded and leaned in and I had the best kiss I have ever had in my life, beside my first two with Joe but it was definitely better then every single one with Nick, Jake, Oliver, and Lucas. But we were interupted by Nick opening in the door

" Finally I found" but nick stopped when he saw us holding hands and are faces inches apart. Then he he just ran away.

"Ni-"

" Miley he's cheating on you, or was cheating on you with Mitchie I found them during first period making out in Ms. Kadils class"

" Well then I wont feel bad about doing this" I said as I kissed him yet again

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hey! that was just a little one-shot I made. I could make it into a story if you want, but if you don't I'll just leave it at that.  
But I thought it was cute how they were 13 and he's like 'I'll forgive you, but only if I get a kiss', to me that was adorable.**


End file.
